Reencuentro
by Dani-miau
Summary: Harry deja a Ginny, y despues de mucho tiempo regresa a verla sin saber que le espera. Es una bella historia de amor con un triste final.


Reencuentro 

Me encuentro aquí parado de nuevo frente a la puerta de su casa con el mismo ramo de flores de ayer. No me atrevo a tocar la puerta y verla de nuevo, seguramente tiene novio y se ha olvidado de mi, aunque ella me dijo que me esperaría, que me amaba tanto que le iba a ser imposible enamorarse de otro. Sonrío al recordar esa noche, fue justo antes que me vaya y la deje sola. Nuestra historia es tonta, ella comenzó a salir con Dean y yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado. Acaba de comenzar a llover, las hojas de las flores comienzan a caer; me muero de frío, otra buena razón para tocar la puerta pero mi brazo no responde. Han pasado 5 años y yo le dije meses. Quiero ver si ha cambiado o si sigue siendo la misma niña o mejor dicho, la misma mujer dulce que me enamore, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y siempre estaba allí para darme su apoyo. Desde el primer día que la vi, supe que éramos el uno para el otro.

Me retiro lentamente de su puerta y camino bajo la lluvia por las frías calles de Londres, desde que llegue mi único propósito ha sido verla. Me acuerdo del último día que la vi como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba hermosa con un vestido rojo, era la boda de Bill y Fleur; no me aparte de su lado en toda la noche, tenía que aprovechar hasta el último segundo que iba a tener junto a ella. He caminado unas cuantas cuadras pensando en esa pelirroja que me vuelve loco. Me pregunto si se acuerda de mi?, de que alguna vez estuvimos juntos?, no creo que me haya olvidado, no creo que me haya dejado de amar, porque se que yo no lo he hecho.

Otra noche parado de nuevo frente a esta misma puerta, me atreveré esta vez?, ojala que si. Levanto mi brazo pero no logra tocar la madera; me he parado por enfrente de esta puerta por siete días seguidos y no la he podido ver. Soy un cobarde. Me volteo y camino hacia la calle. **_Harry?_**, escucho una voz gruesa llamándome, me volteo y me encuentro con un hombre adulto pelirrojo, unos vivarachos ojos azules y una sonrisa traviesa que le daba un toque infantil a aquel hombre que no logro reconocer. **_Harry Potter?_**, me pregunta de nuevo. **_Si_**, respondo acercándome, la sonrisa de aquel hombre de acentúa. **_No me reconoces, Potter?_**, me pregunta con una sonrisa aun mas prominente en su rostro, yo me quede mirándolo tratando de recordar esa sonrisa o eso ojos pero ningún recuerdo viene a mi cabeza. **_Soy George, George Weasley_** dice abriendo los brazos para darme un abrazo, y lo reconozco, el hermano mayor de mi pelirroja; esta cambiado, se parece mas la Sr. Weasley. Lo abrazo lleno de felicidad, estoy a un paso de volver a verla.

Entramos a la casa, se siente un ambiente hogareño y lleno de amor, se siente cálido, se siente a ella. George me deja en el vestíbulo, quiere darles una sorpresa. Me quedo esperándolo por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales no dejo de pensar que la voy a ver. George saca su cabeza y me hace una seña para entrar. Respiro hondo, llego el momento. Avanzo hacia la sala, la mayoría de los Weasley están presentes pero no la encuentro no encuentro sus hermosos ojos café en ese mar de pelirrojos. Las reacciones son diferentes, los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se llenan de lágrimas, corre a abrazarme mientras que me da pequeños besos en la cara, pero es apartada por Fred, quien me abraza con la misma sonrisa infantil de George; aparece Hermione, quien ahora es parte de la familia Weasley, con lágrimas en los ojos me abraza y me dice cosas como **_Eres un tonto_**, **_porque nunca nos mandaste una lechuza_** **_o algo_**, **_debiste esperarnos en la boda_**, cosas que Hermione siempre dice. El silencio se apodera de la sala y todos los presentes se quedan viendo a la persona que está parada en frente mío. No puedo describir como me mira Ron, no sé si es con odio, sorpresa o simplemente la mirada de Ron es la que ha cambiado. **_Por lo menos estas vivo, Potter_** dice después de unos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostros y nos abrazamos como los buenos amigos que somos.

Me siento realmente feliz, algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo, estoy rodeado por las personas que quiero, por mi familia y no haría nada para cambiarlo. Escuchamos el sonido de porcelana cayendo al suelo, nos volteamos para ver que había pasado, y es en ese momento cuando, después de 5 años, al veo finalmente. Está hermosa, toda una mujer, como ya me la imagine. Sus manos están sobre su boca, sus hermosos ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras algunos rebeldes surcan su rostro, sus bellas pecas le dan ese toque infantil que la hace más hermosa, más mujer, más perfecta. Un silencio incomodo se apodera de la casa por primera vez, puedo notar las miradas de los Weasley en nosotros, pero no me importa, quiero guardar esta hermosa imagen de ella y nunca olvidar este momento. Mas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, sigue parada sin decir nada, **_creo que será mejor que nos vayamos_**, escucho a lo lejos, luego la puerta se cierra y nos quedamos solos.

No soporto el silencio, no soporto SU silencio, ha dejado de llorar pero me mira sin expresión alguna, parece como si me estuviera analizando, y de esa manera también se ve hermosa. Avanzo un paso hacia ella, pero retrocede. Me tienes miedo?, no creo soportar su silencio un segundo mas. **_Ginny..._** dijo suavemente, ella se estremece al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por mis labios. Es hermosa. Ahora es ella la que avanza hacia mi, estamos frente a frente, sentirla cerca mío es como volver a nacer, poder oler su perfume a fresas, mirarla de cerca y caer ante la tentación de tenerla entre mis brazos. No puedo resistirme mas y la abrazo, nuestro contacto la hace estremecerse de nuevo, pero también me abraza. Tenerla junto a mi se siente tan bien. Acaricio su cabello, ella levanta la cabeza apara mirarme, sus ojos café se encuentran con los míos y todo es dicho. Nos quedamos asía por unos segundos, ella pasa suavemente su pecosa mano por mi rostro, cierro los ojos para disfrutar el momento, como ansiaba sentir su delicada piel junto a la mia. Abro los ojos u la encuentro mirándome de nuevo, sus ojos tiene una intensidad, un brillo que me mostraba una felicidad infinita. **_Harry..._** dice suavemente con su mano todavía en mi rostro tu mirada ha cambiado, me sorprendo al escucharla, hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta. Noto un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos y la vuelvo a abrazar, la abrazo fuertemente, no quiero volver a verla triste, me lastima. 

Nos separamos nuevamente, la veo y recuerdo nuestros momentos juntos. Me acuerdo que solíamos quedarnos juntos por horas en la sala común cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, y hablábamos de tonterías como si todo estuviese bien. Me acuerdo de su compañía en el funeral de Dumblendore, y en ese momento supe que esa era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Me siento estúpido, la muerte de Dumblendore siempre me pone mal. Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no puedo evitarlo. Ginny sonríe, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se para en puntillas y coloca sus manos en mi rostro dándome pequeños y suaves besos en las mejillas. Me da risa, ahora soy yo quien le coge la cara, nos quedamos mirando , paso suavemente un dedo por sus cálidos labios, ella cierra los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso. Se siente igual que antes, la misma pasión con la que besaba antes. No quiero separarme de ella, quiero quedarme así para siempre, sus labios juntos a los míos, explorándonos, conociéndonos, como si fuera la primera vez.

Nos separamos y me encuentro con una amplia sonrisa Weasley, es inevitable no sonreír. ¡Como había extrañado eso besos!, la abrazo fuertemente dando vueltas por la sala, esta felicidad que siento es inmensa, indescriptible. **_Te amo_** le dijo suavemente en el oído, siento como ella se sorprende al escuchar mis palabras, se separa un poco de mi, me da un pequeño y suave beso en la boca y dice **_Yo también te amo, Harry Potter_** y luego comienza a reírse, había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba su risa, lo mucho que me gustaba verla radiante de felicidad. Nos volvemos a besar con deseo, un deseo atrapado en nosotros por mucho tiempo queriendo salir. Se me es imposible separarme de ella, sus dulces labios son un vicio, no me canso de ellos. Ginny me empuja levemente separándome de ella, trato de buscar sus labios nuevamente pero ella me detiene poniendo un dedo sobre mis labio, me coge la mano y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, me besa suavemente y me dejo guiar por sus hermosos ojos café.

Paso un dedo suavemente por su piel desnuda, ella se estremece, se ha estremecido tantas veces esta noche que son imposibles contarlas. Se mueve en las sábanas, murmura un no molestes y se da la vuelta dándome la espalda. Me quedo mirándola, como he podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin mi bella pelirroja, sin su sonrisa traviesa, sin sus besos confortantes, sin su suave piel. Sin esa calidez que emana y que me hace el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. La quiero tanto, la amo. Beso su cuello dulcemente, ella se mueve de nuevo. **_Harry!_** dice mirándome con sus hermosos ojos café y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No s besamos y me quedo mirándola, me encantan sus pecas me encanta su sonrisa, me encantan sus labios, me encanta todo de ella, mi bella pelirroja. **_Si tan solo..._** se me escapa suavemente, ella me mira intrigada con una inocencia que me rompe el corazón. **_Si tan solo pudiera quedarme, querida mia..._**


End file.
